


Drivers License (A Dreamnotfound Fanfic)

by EmTheGem



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, SMP, Wilbur - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, driverslicense, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmTheGem/pseuds/EmTheGem
Summary: This is a dreamnotfound fanfic based off of the song “Drivers License.” Here’s a sneak peek:George pulled open the door to his car. The shine starting to wear off as he hadn’t bothered to get his car washed for what, 6 months now? In his defense, he hadn’t been able to drive it until now. He hadn’t bothered to get his license either. The 24 year old man had finally decided to get out of bed and go to the dmv. George and Dream had always talked about what would happen when George gets his license. How George can drive to Dreams house and they can see each other for the first time in person. Today, George is going to surprise Dream. He’s going to drive to the Floridian’s house with his shiny new license. George smiles to himself, excited to meet Dream in person.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t share this to any of the Content creators involved in the story! Hoping to upload somewhat fast but it all depends on my school schedule.

Hello! Welcome to my series called “Drivers License.” This is going to be a Dreamnotfound fan fiction based off of the song “Drivers License” by Olivia Rodrigo. I hope you enjoy!


	2. The discord call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. We go back to when George finally tells Dream about his plan to move to Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit repetitive, I wrote it during algebra lmao

"Alright chat, thank you so much for watching tonight! I know it was a bit of a later stream but I am very glad that you all decided to join me on my speedrunning adventures tonight!" Dream says, about to hit the 'end stream' button. "You are so welcome Dream! Always happy to be apart of your streams!" George responds, jokingly, of course. Dream lets out a chuckle as Sapnap responds. "He was talking to the chat, not you. Dimwit." The three burst out into a fit of laughter and Dream finishes saying his goodbyes to chat before ending the stream.

Sapnap yawns after making sure Dream has ended. "I'm a bit tired you guys, my sleep schedule is terrible and I would like to work on fixing it. I had fun though. Night you two." Dream goes to protest but hears the sleepiness in Sapnap's voice and decides to let him get some rest. The text in the discord call reads: _Sapnap has left the call._

"Guess that leaves us, then." George says nervously. You see, George is nervous around Dream. Very nervous. When all three of them are in a teamspeak it is easy because Sapnap cracks idiotic jokes the whole time which distracts George from these feelings. Whatever the feelings are because truthfully, George has no clue what he is feeling."Guess so," Dream responds. "Are you okay, George? You seem kind of...off recently." The call goes silent. So silent that the small breeze brushing against Dream's curtains through the open window could be considered loud. "Oh Georgee? You there dude?" George feels a pang in his heart. _Dude._ He doesn't know why it hurt so bad, but it did. He decides to squeak out a response so that Dream doesn't get suspicious. More suspicious than he already seems, that is. "I'm fine." _Guess now is a better time then ever to tell him,_ George thinks. "I was actually meaning to talk to you about something."

"hmm," Dream replies. Curious, but not wanting to push. "Yeah, uh...You know how my aunt lives in florida?" Dream shuffles in his chair, confused. "Oh uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" The confusion in Dream's voice is evident, and George lets out a laugh at that. "Well, I have nothing to stay in the UK for, and my aunt said I can stay with her whenever. I guess I figured it would be a good time to get out of here and go somewhere new. So I told her that I am going to stay with her for a bit until I can get my own place in Florida. I'm leaving in a few days." Dream says nothing. The call is still for a few seconds before George continues speaking. "I'm moving to Florida, Dream! I can meet you! I can't really drive to you or anything but I'll still be closer to you. Maybe I'll even try to get my license!" The excitement in George's voice causes a light smile to appear on Dream's face. And finally, he speaks. "Imagine if you do, George. You get your license and you drive to my house. You drive an hour, that's how far your aunt's house is from mine right? You drive that hour and finally, _finally_ , you drive up my street, and I can see you. I can see you for real," his voice turns to a whisper, " _For real."_ Dream is excited but scared too, of course. I mean it's George. His best friend. His best friend who he has known for years. His best friend who has never seen his face. _What if it's a let down?_ Dream thinks. _What if he hates how I look?_ Dream is popped out of his thoughts when George starts speaking. His voice is soft. Comforting. "Yeah," he replies, "about an hour." 

For the next half hour the call is silent. Both of the boys thinking about what it would be like to see each other in person. What it would be like to be able to hold each other and talk in person for the first time. Smiles crawl up both of the boy's faces as they think of all the joy it would bring to finally, after all these years, meet each other. Eventually George speaks up. "I hate to cut the call short because I know it is a lot for both of us to take in but," he hesitates, "I have to go. I have to pack. I don't want to, Dream. I _really_ don't want to.." "I don't want you too either. I'm sorry I have been so quiet its just," George cuts him off. "It's a lot, I know." They are both content in some ways. George is glad that he told Dream and Dream is glad that he will get to see his best friend. They both leave the call feeling giddy. 

Two hours has passed and George's phone rings. On his screen he sees the words ' _Incoming call from Sapnap'_ Reluctantly, George picks up the phone. "It is 3AM, Sapnap! What could possibly be so important that you wake me up?" The sleepiness and annoyance in the Brit's voice is present, however, he wasn't actually a sleep. He was awake. staring at his ceiling, thinking about the call with Dream. "Calm down, nimrod! I was just texting with Dream..." George feels his heart stop. _Oh no,_ he thinks, _What was Dream saying? Does he not want me in Florida? Shit. I never should have told him._ "Jesus, George. You're breathing like a damn cheetah, what's up?" George tries to think of something to say, but he comes up with nothing so he just blurts out: "What did you talk to Dream about? God, he probably hates me, doesn't he? Does he? Sapnap-" Sapnap cuts the stumbling boy off and reassures him. "George it's nothing like that! He's happy! Really fucking happy, dude. He's just nervous, is all." George lets out a breath of relief. "But George, I need to ask you something. Something big." George mumbles out a 'yeah.' Sapnap waits a second before asking. 

"Do you like Dream?" He pauses. "Like do you _like_ Dream?" George stops all movements. He sits as still as humanely possible. His mind wanders but comes back to the topic. _Do I? Do I like Dream?_


	3. Confusion continues to surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George confronts his feelings and wonders if he has been lying to himself.

"Do you like Dream?" He pauses. "Like do you _like_ Dream?" George stops all movements. He sits as still as humanely possible. His mind wanders but comes back to the topic. _Do I? Do I like Dream?_ George's heart races. His mind paces. After what seems like minutes of silence, George responds. 

"I don't know, Sapnap. I _really_ don't know. I just feel...different when I talk to him." Sapnap grins, happy that they aren't on facetime so that the older boy can't see his smirk. "How so?" The younger asks. George runs his fingers through his fluffed up hair. _Geez, I need to shower,_ he thinks to himself. George snaps out of his thoughts. "Damnit, Sapnap. I liked it when nobody asked, because when nobody asked I didn't have to think about how I feel. I didn't have to confront it. I could just feel normal. Imagine if Dream knew, Sapnap. He would be disgusted. He would hate me." The boy says. He feels his eyes water, as a tear falls down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it. Crying was the last thing he cared about right now. Sapnap tilts his head to the left slightly, he feels for the older boy, almost lost as to what he should say next. They sit in silence for a minute before Sapnap speaks up.

"I know George. I mean, I've never been in this exact situation but I know what it is like trying to come to terms with your emotions, romantic or not romantic. When your ready, you can tell me. Take a few minutes if you need to." As if on cue, Sapnap's phone dings, causing an echo throughout his semi-empty apartment. He lifts his phone off of his Paris bed sheets and reads the text sent by Dream. 

_'Are you talking to him? Is he okay? Shit, Sapnap I feel so bad. I said nothing for half of the call. A pure silence.'_ Another text gets sent right after.

 _'I was nervous and scared and, hell, I don't even know. I don't feel nervous around anyone. Yet here he is, and I feel around him. Nervous, happy, warm."_ And Sapnap's phone pings for a third time. 

_'Shit. You're probably busy talking to him. I didn't mean to_ _interrupt. Just make sure he knows I care about him. I'm here for him no matter what.'_

Sapnap listens for a minute to see if George will say anything, and he doesn't. So he decides to text Dream back.

 _'He's lost, Dream. His breathing is shaky. He thinks that it's his fault. There's a lot of factors that go into why he feels so broken right now.'_ He sends the text and begins typing again.

_'But that is something you need to talk to him about. It will make you both feel better. But maybe give him a few hours. He needs to decompress a bit.'_

With that, he sends the text and exits the messages app. Sapnap leans back against his grey headboard and pulls his water bottle off of his nightstand, taking a sip. After a few more minutes, George speaks. 

"Different. Sapnap. He makes me feel different." Sapnap nods. "A bad different?" George rushes to respond. "No, no. That's the issue. A good different. He makes me feel nervous, warm, happy, you name it. When I talk to him, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Nobody has ever had that affect on me. That's why I'm scared to confront it. Although I think I already have, confronted it, that is." Sapnap almost giggles at the precise way in which George speaks. "And now that you have confronted it?" Sapnap hesitates before asking this as he now knows how touchy the topic is. Sapnap hears George sniffle. It's not a sniffle like when you get the flu, though. George was crying. Lightly, but still crying. 

"I...I like him Sapnap." The brit stutters over his words because he can't even believe that he is saying it out loud. "So why are you crying, George?" Sapnap's voice was different now. It was compassionate and soft. "Because I know he doesn't feel the same." George's voice breaks as he says it. He wants Dream to feel the same. He's imagined running through a sandy beach into the cold ocean while the sun sets right before their eyes. He wants to run into that sunset with Dream. He wants Dream to want to run into that sunset with him. He wants Dream to love him the same way that he has imagined it. It doesn't have to be some fairy-tale like story, because life isn't a fairy tale. but he loves Dream and all he wishes is for Dream to feel the same. And it's true, George does love Dream. So, _so_ much. But George can only handle one thing at a time and he isn't ready to come to terms with the love part yet. Hell, he's crying at the fact that he _likes_ Dream. 

"George," Sapnap starts. "Dream cares about you, _a lot._ You need to talk to him. I promise he won't be mad. He's worried about you. At least think about it, okay?" 

" _Okay,"_ It is barely audible, but Sapnap hears it, and he frowns. He wishes there was something more he could do. Watching his best friends hurt, it is one of the most painful things he has had to witness. "George." Hearing his name, George looks at his phone, not bothering to say any word in specific. "Hmm?" "You should go eat something and get some rest. If you can't rest then turn on a tv show or something. Cuddle with cat. Get your mind off of _you know who_ for a bit. Once again, Sapnap is met with a simple "Okay." But this time George added on a thank you. 

There George was. Sitting on his couch, alone. Silent. They had hung up the call about two hours ago. George hadn't gotten up to eat. The only change in position had been from cat jumping up on the couch and trying to cuddle into George's lap which caused George to shift his positioning a bit to make both him and cat more comfortable. The more George sat alone, the more his thoughts scattered. _'What if he likes me too?' 'Don't be silly, George, he is straight. He couldn't like you.'_ George grabbed a fistful of the blanket that had been covering his legs. His face was still damp from the tears cried earlier. George shifted to lay down and cat jumped off his lap and scurried onto his bed. George pulled the flame colored blanket over his body as he started to let the tears flow. And at the worst possible moment his phone pinged. It was Dream.

_'Can we talk?'_

George didn't even open the message. Instead, he turned his phone over and fell asleep. Crying.


	4. Millions of Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up gets flooded with messages and phone calls from concerned friends when he gets a call from Dream and decides he can't ignore the other boy forever.

George wakes up to a vibration next to him. He rubs his half-asleep eyes and picks up his phone from off the table.

_Incoming call from: Sapnap_

George waits until the vibrations stop, signaling that Sapnap had been sent to voicemail. He turns his phone on do not disturb and checks the time.

3:00 pm

 _Shit,_ George thinks to himself. He doesn't usually sleep in this late, contrary to the fandom's belief. George mentally facepalms himself as he realizes that he hadn't yet fed cat his breakfast. He peels himself off the couch, pulling the blanket off. The loss of warmth makes George slightly uncomfortable but he shrugs it off and walks to the kitchen. George opens the cupboard, about to pull out the bag of Cat's food when the grey furball runs in meowing with full knowledge that he will be on the receiving end of that food. A small smile appears on George's face as he lightly scratches the cat's head. Cat purring whilst trying to contain the excitement for food, of course. George pours food into the baby blue bowl and places it back in it's designated spot. He walks back to the couch, sitting down and turning on the tv.

It's about 2 hours into the movie and George is having trouble getting in tune with the Movie playing so he decides to go on his phone. It was a regretful choice, to say the least.

_3 missed calls from Sapnap_

_12 texts from Tomothy_

_2 missed calls from Dreamm_

_1 missed call from Fundy_

_3 texts from Fundy_

_89 texts from We Have Sex Groupchat_

_2 texts from Wilbur_

_4 missed calls from Phil_

_6 missed calls from Punz_

George wants to put down his phone and go back to sleep. He really does. But he can't help but find himself wondering why his friends are spamming him. He opens his phone and goes to the messages app first. He sees Dream's text from the previous night and hovers his finger over Dream's contact. Seconds go by. _No._ George thinks. _No, not now._ With that, he scrolls down and clicks on the messages from Tommy.

**_Tomothy_ **

_George?_

_Gerogewwerrrr_

_Helloooooooo_

_You are not seriously sleeping right now, are you?_

_WE HAVE A LORE STREAM IN FIVE MINUTES GEORGE_

_I think you are making me start to hate British people_

_No no I take that back Americans are horrible not us George_

_Okay maybe you but not me_

_Oh shit_

_Sapnap called me_

_He didn't tell me much, just that you aren't feeling great_

_I know I give you shit mate but you can talk to me dude. Text me later ok?_

George laughs at the change of emotion throughout Tommy's text. No matter how stupid the young brit can be, he sure is a caring friend. George types a response.

_Thanks Tommy, I'm feeling better_ (This was a lie, of course) _but I'm going to rest for the day. Plus, you know I don't really like the acting part of the SMP, bud._

George moves down the line of people. Wilbur was next.

_**Wilbur** _

_Hey mate. The lore stream is in a couple minutes so I won't be on my phone for a bit but I hope you're doing well. Sapnap called us all to let us know you don't feel great._

_Anyways, let me know if I can do anything. Maybe I'll pop by later and we can watch a bit of tv and catch up._

George has always admired Wilbur. How couldn't he? Wilbur is one of the smartest people George knows. Dream being at the top of the list, as you would expect. As much as George wanted to reject Wilbur's offer to pop by, he sure did miss the other brit and they hadn't caught up in a while, so why not?

_Hey Will! Yeah I'm not feeling great. Not sick or anything, it's some personal stuff. Would like to chat about it though._

_If your offer still stands you can pop by whenever._

It's true. George did want to talk about it. And he knows that no matter how stupid or lame George's problems were, Wilbur would never make fun of him and he would always be a good person to rant to. George is about to turn off his phone, but decides to continue down the list of concerned friends that had texted him. Fundy being the next.

_**Fundy** _

_George I have no clue what the fuck is going on but Dream is like worried about you or something_

_He says he's called you and texted and you haven't responded_

_I told him you were fine but then I realized it's been over a day and you haven't called me a furry which is not normal for you. Everything good?_

George just laughed at the fact that no matter how hard Fundy tries to be serious, he ends up failing. It's a good thing though, he brightens up the room in a special way.

_I'll be okay. Thanks mate_

_Wait_

_I don't remember giving you my phone number. So are you a furry and a stalker now?_

Within seconds, Fundy had responded.

_**Fundy** _

_Fuck you_

_I will block you_

George lets out a small chuckle at his friend's response. It was easy to anger Fundy. You really just had to call him a furry. George then clicks on the text chain he was dreading the most. The groupchat. He didn't read all of the 89 messages. He more just skimmed through.

**We have sex groupchat**

_**Sapnap** _

_Bro is George answering any of you?_

_Asking for a friend_

_**Punz** _

_No_

_I feel ghosted_

_Now I know how you feel all the time Sapnap_

**_Sapnap_ **

_Hey fuck you_

_Jerk_

**_Philza_ **

_I don't like this groupchat_

_But no he hasn't answered me either_

_I'm a bit worried_

**_Techno_ **

_I don't speak to George_

_Why am I in this groupchat_

_**Skeppy** _

_Is George being a little bitch boy again?_

**_Sapnap_ **

_As much as I would love to continue this lame ass conversation, this is serious guys_

_He's really scared and upset. I don't even know_

_But i'm worried_

**_Dreamm_ **

_It's my fault_

_He's not answering me either_

_He always answers me_

**_Wilbur_ **

_It's not your fault, Dream. He just needs time_

**_Techno_ **

_Dream quite frankly I barely talk to you_

_In fact I only talk to you when I need extra PvP skills on the SMP_

_But I know you well enough to know that George isn't mad at you. He could never be mad at you_

**_Dreamm_ **

_That's why I'm scared, Techno_

_He doesn't get mad at me so he hides his feelings instead_

_He tears himself apart trying to make sure that I don't know what he feels_

**_Phil_ **

_Why do you think he does that, Dream?_

**_Dreamm_ **

_Because he thinks I don't want him here_

_He thinks that I don't care about him_

_When quite frankly it's the opposite_

Dream thinks to himself. _It's the exact opposite, George. Why can't you see that it's the exact opposite?_ Dream cares about George more then George will ever know. Dream wants to tell the brown haired boy how he feels. But how could he do that when he himself is lost?

_**Fundy** _

_Call him again_

_But not right now_

_Let him decompress_

George's eyes start to tear up. He doesn't want to cause anyone else pain or sadness. He doesn't even know how he got to this place. Dream doesn't even know that George likes him but somehow George has it in his mind that Dream found out and hates him for it. If only he knew the effect that he has on Dream. If only Dream knew the effect he had on George. George's thoughts start to wander. He thinks about what it would be like if him and Dream do meet up. He gets chills as he thinks about Dreams hands wrapping around his waist. He thinks about how he would let go of everything just to feel Dream cradle him. George thinks about Dream hugging him while George snuggles into the crook of Dream's neck, taking in the others cinnamon smell. Well, George imagined Dream to smell like cinnamon. He won't know until he sees him in person and finds out for himself.His thoughts get interrupted when he gets a phone call from Wilbur. _Probably a good time for him to call. I don't know what state of mind I would've let myself go to if I kept thinking about that. About Dream._ George thinks to himself before picking up the phone and hitting answer.

_"Hey George!"_ He hears the other brit's voice come through his phone

" _Hey Will, what's up?"_

_"I was gonna jump in my car and head over. I can be at your place in thirty if that's okay?"_

" _That sounds great! See you soon Will!"_

" _See you soon Gog"_

With that, George hangs up the phone and walks to the fridge. He pulls out a water bottle and makes his way back over to the couch. When he reaches the couch, he falls back onto it, a familiar feeling of comfort taking over him. His phone rings. _Again??_ George thinks. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. It's Dream. George wants to shove his phone back into his pocket and forget all about the Florida boy. But he can't. He knows he can't. _Fuck you, Dream,_ he thinks, and then hits the answer on his phone screen. He hears a familiar voice come through. The voice is like music to his ears.

_"George...Oh my god, George,"_ Dream wants to say more but he is lost. Hell, he didn't even expect George to pick up.

Dream was ready to leave a stupid and sappy voicemail that he would fully regret in the morning. But that's the thing, George _did_ pick up. And neither of them knew what to say. George just says the first thing to come to his mind. It just so happens to be Dream's name. The boy he's been thinking about non-stop who he somehow can't escape no matter how hard he tries. Not that he had really tried, though. 

_"Hi Dream"_


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George answers Dream's call and they finally have a long awaited talk.

A few minutes of silence pass and George speaks again.

" _Dream.."_

George is breathless each and every time he speaks to Dream. He doesn't want to be, but that's just how it goes.

"George what's wrong. Talk to me." Dream's voice is soft yet broken at the same time.

" _Dream..."_ George pauses. "Nothing is wrong." George tries to sound convincing but ultimately fails. Dream sees right through George's lies. 

"Oh come on now, George. I think we are past these bullshit lies," Dream spits. He's a bit annoyed, but holds himself back because he knows George is in a fragile state right now.

" _Georgie_ , tell me what's wrong." The nickname Dream uses is a weakness for George. In fact, Dream's _voice_ is a weakness for George.

"You'll be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you."

"You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"You'll think I'm weird."

"Everyone is weird, George."

Before George overthinks any longer, he spits it out.

"I like you," he starts.

"Not in a platonic, 'totally straight best friends who joke around' kind of way. In a 'I'm very gay for you and want to be in your arms at all times' kind of way." George realizes what he has just said and lets out a single swear.

"Oh fuck."

The call falls completely silent. Dream doesn't want to say anything that will make George leave. He doesn't want George to leave the call. He could talk to George for hours. Days, even. He was just trying to get together enough courage to tell him that.

"Dream I should g-"

"Don't. Don't go." Dream continues.

"I have these feelings, George. For you. These feelings that I have never had for anyone before and they scare me. They really fucking scare me." After a few seconds, George speaks up, voice shaky.

"Are they bad feelings, Dream?"

"No, no! God no. Anything but bad feelings." He starts stumbling over his words but tries to get to the point.

"I'm trying to say that I like you too, _Georgie._ In a super not straight way. I want to hold you. Picture this, George. Imagine you get your license. Picture that after a long day, you are driving home to me." Dream has a small smile on his face. He imagines George in person with him. The two of them holding hands while watching the Florida sunset.

"I've done that before, Dream. Pictured I was driving home to you. I've dreamed of it. I wish it was real." George looks down at the floor. He wishes he was with Dream.

"It could be." Dream says.

"It will be Dream. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow and I'm going to get my license just for you, Dream. Just to see you and be with you." George can't help but question what he had just said. He was scared that Dream wouldn't always be there for him. Dream could sense the bit of sadness in his voice because what he says next is something George really needed to hear.

"I can sense it George. You're reluctant to let me in fully. You're scared that I will leave you. You're scared I'll stop loving you." George's breath hitched and his heart seemingly stopped for a moment. Dream hadn't even noticed what he had said because he continued to reassure George.

"I will never leave you George. I will love you and be here for you forever. _"_ George tried his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach but it didn't seem to work.

"Forever?" George asks.

" _Forever."_ Dream replies.

The call sits still for a minute until George speaks up.

"God, I have wanted to tell you for so long. I always knew I had feelings for you I just didn't know what kind of feelings and I didn't want to ruin anything."

"George you wouldn't have ruined anything. In fact, I thought that all my flirting on stream makes my feelings for you pretty obvious."

"I always thought you were just messing around. Trying to get me flustered."

"I don't have to try to get you flustered, _Georgie."_ There was that damn nickname again. George felt a blush forming on his cheeks.

"But no, I wasn't messing around. You just suck at taking hints George." 

"Just like how you suck at admitting your feelings. You hide them behind terrible pick up lines," George shoots back.

"Fair point."

They're both flustered and blushing. And when I say blushing, I mean _blushing._

"God I have missed this so fucking much, George. I have missed you so much." The sentiment and relief in Dream's voice is so very present.

"I have missed you too, _Dreamy."_ Yet another nickname but this time for Dream. George always notices how whenever he calls Dream Dreamy, he goes silent and gets flustered. George wishes that he could see Dream's face when he gets all flustered. 

"Don't start George." Dream attempts to sound dominant, but he's actually blushing more then it should be humanely possible. 

"Start what?" George asks, trying to sound innocent and clueless.

" _Oh come on now, Gogy."_ With that, George completely shuts up. Dream's voice is a big thing for George. If Dream and George were face to face and Dream talked like that, George would be on his knees in an instant. 

"I got you all flustered now, didn't I?" Dream smirks.

" _Shut up."_

The call once again reaches a silence. Both of the boys blushing and trying to get rid of the immense amounts of butterflies fluttering throughout their stomachs.

"Sorry to barge in but, did I interrupt something...?" George's head immediately darts over to the front door, where he sees a familiar boy leaning against the doorway.

"Wilbur!" George immediately runs to hug the other brit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm sorry!! I'm really busy with school and I'm trying to focus a lot on my studies, but I wanted to post a chapter so ya'll weren't left on a cliffhanger for too long.


End file.
